the one with their first time
by summerkid
Summary: Brittany, like every summer, joins the Lopez family at their summer house.  This summer Santana and Brittany decide to lose their virginity to each other.  This is a part of my 'when skies are grey' universe  though it's not needed to understand
1. Chapter 1

**_so hear me out before you start panicking or yelling or throwing things... first and foremost, yes i am still working on 'random acts' as well as 'try not caring' and do not worry my friends i shall finish 'you can't say no forever'. sometimes when i'm writing i can fall into this writers block which can lead me to think more on other stories i'm working on or even think of stories that i want to start working on or... idk my imagination just takes a hold of me a lot of times._**

**_so the other day while going about my day i was thinking about how i can't wait to get the sequel up and running to my saga 'when skies are grey'. and as i was thinking about it my mind couldn't help but stumble on those one-shots i had spoke of. i did one, 'the one with Santana's flawless plan' which was beyond super fun to write. so here is what i did..._**

**_since there has been... ahem, perhaps a lack of the touchy feely's in my other stories as of late...:)... i decided to give in and give you some touching and squeezing if you will. so i decided to give to you Santana and Brittany's first time. now this is a part of my 'when skies are grey' universe, so there if you've read it you will notice a reference from that story in this one. anywho, this is two parts, because well it just got so damn long for me to make it only one. _**

**_so without further ado and or rambling and ranting, i present to you some touching, squeezing and yes... kissing:) enjoy and review_**

* * *

The Lopez clan plus one show up to their summer house in the calculated time. Dr. Lopez smirks at the clock on the dash board nodding to his wife in the passenger seat and points to the time. The boys behind them are wrestling and making the mini-van shake while the two girls in the very back are quietly speaking to one another with their pinkies hooked together resting between them on the seat.

"We're here." Mrs. Lopez announces turning around to the kids with a huge smile on her face. The boys stop fighting with each other to look out the window and shout with excitement as they all but tear their seat belts off and open the side doors and jumping out.

Santana and Brittany barely pay attention to the fact that they are still sitting in the back of the mini-van while everyone else is outside stretching from the car ride and beginning to grab their bags. Mrs. Lopez breaks them out of their teenage gossip by peeking her head through the back door and telling them to get their stuff inside.

Santana rolls her eyes not liking to be told what to do because really, what's the rush? It's not like they are going to only be here for a few hours or even a few days. They are spending three weeks at the Lopez summer home and it really won't make a difference if she 'shakes a leg' to get her stuff inside.

Brittany nudges her friend's shoulder with her own and gives her a grin that tells the Latina to just get their bags and unpack before her mother starts to yell. It isn't often that Mrs. Lopez yells, except for that one time two years ago with the whole bank robbery thing, but they were kids. Being teenagers now Mrs. Lopez seemed to understand the rebellious streak her young daughter plans on going through so she figures that yelling at her is not the best way to treat her attitude problem.

So with a huff and another eye roll and a slight chuckle Santana follows Brittany's form out of the mini-van grabbing their bags on the way. They take their time to stretch and let out yawns which are only from sitting in the car for a long period of time. They glance at one another and smile Santana extending her hand and offering her pinky to her blonde buddy who gladly accepts the gesture fully and the two make their way to the house.

They practically get pushed against the wall as Santana's brothers come running down the hall and towards the door with their plastic swords and other various fake weaponry. Santana whispers a curse in Spanish before tossing a glare at her one brother who heard her.

"Come on San." Brittany whines pulling on her hand trying to go in the direction of the room they will be staying in for the next three weeks.

"I don't know why every summer you need to go right to my room." Santana begrudgingly follows dragging her feet against the floor as if in protest. Brittany looks over her shoulder and pouts causing Santana to sigh in defeat and she begins to walk with purpose.

They get to her room with their bags and let them fall to the wall before tossing themselves on her full size bed. It's pretty big if one person is sleeping in it and it's kind of just right when it has two people on it, just the right people though as Brittany had pointed out last summer when she had gone through a tiny growth spurt.

These days Santana couldn't agree more. It had only been that summer after all that she had gotten her first kiss. Well, her first real kiss anyway. A few years prior to that summer kiss Mrs. Lopez had walked in on the two girls in a lip lock during their usual weekend sleep over movie marathon. They were about 10 years old and had wanted to see what kissing was like but before they could even really get into it Santana's mom had broke it up.

But last summer while the other Lopez's were outside getting ready for a BBQ the girls had been talking about their last year of middle school and boys and such things a normal new teen girl would do. After their conversation Santana couldn't stop thinking about kissing and how she and the blonde girl had almost kissed for real just years ago. Technically she had still been waiting for a proper kiss. The more she thought about her lips on someone else's the more she thought about them on Brittany's.

So that night after everyone was asleep and the two best friends were lying in bed talking about what being in 8th grade was going to entail Santana turned on her side to look to her friend. Feeling the bed dip beside her Brittany turned her attention from the ceiling to the dark haired girl next to her. Santana brought up their kind of first kiss from back in the day and Brittany smiled at her at the memory. The Latina was a little bit surprised when her friend revealed how upset she had been that Mrs. Lopez walked in and ruined their moment.

"_So what would you say if I kissed you now?" Santana stuttered tugging at some strings from her pillow case she had frayed. Brittany had looked right into her eyes and shrugged._

"_I wouldn't say anything." Her voice was factual and innocent and Santana raised an eyebrow in question. She didn't understand her friend's vagueness until the blonde sat up moving her face towards her face leaving them a breath apart. "I wouldn't say anything because I'd be kissing you back." _

_Santana could feel her face turning red and her cheeks hurt so she knew she was grinning like an idiot. Her eyes looked down to the strings in her hands and she nodded really liking the response from her best friend._

"_Do you want to?" Brittany asked pulling her face back a little to gauge her friend's expression. Santana swallowed hard and her eyes previously fixed on the pillow case shot up to meet her friend's stare. She had opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and so she opted for a speechless response and she nods once._

_They lay there for a few more moments staring at one another their breath seemingly heavier and deeper than before the conversation. But nothing happened. They just laid there looking to the other waiting for one of them to make a move. Brittany had wanted to do something but she didn't want to be rejected. Santana had wanted to do something but, she was embarrassed._

_So with this realization Brittany put her head back on the pillow and let her eyes go back to the ceiling and let out a long sigh. Santana watched her as she seemed to let go of the topic they had been dancing around for the past few minutes. So she followed suit and let the back of her head find the pillow next to her friend's and she stared up to the ceiling as well._

"_I have to go to the bathroom." Brittany grunted tossing the sheets off of her and turning to get off the bed. Santana watched her friend walk out the room leaving the door open behind her and she could hear her feet brush against the wood floor and then the bathroom door close._

_She laid there with her heart pounding in her chest. This was not a typical conversation held between best friends she was sure of that. But even so it didn't make it any less true. She didn't want to kiss Brittany just for the simple fact that the blonde had expected it after she admitted wanting to do it. She wanted to kiss her because she wanted to._

_Her mind wandered off thinking about the consequences of a said kiss, but when she wrapped her head around it all nothing really mattered much. She wanted to kiss Brittany and it seemed obvious that her friend wanted to be kissed by her. This was a stupid inner battle to have. All of the answers were clear. So with that she tossed the sheets off of her sending them to the floor and she hopped off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom door._

_She thought about trying to open it, or knocking but something in her told her to wait. Santana knew Brittany didn't have to go to the bathroom. She knew Brittany too well to believe something like that. Brittany had excused herself to the bathroom because she was embarrassed and needed a moment to let that embarrassment flush away, literally. Santana hears the toilet flush and waits for her blonde buddy to open the door._

_When she does Brittany stutter steps at the door shocked to see her friend waiting for her on the other side. She goes to speak but Santana tells her 'shh' and pushes her way in to the bathroom with Brittany. The blonde steps back letting the darker girl join her inside and watches as Santana quietly closes the door and sees her two fingers grab the lock and twist it shut. She can see Santana's back rise and fall as she takes in a deep breath and then her friend turns around to face her._

_Santana walks towards Brittany and tentatively lifts her hand to the blonde's waist looking at where they are touching as if testing it out in her mind. Her index finger and thumb play with the fabric of Brittany's tank top and she brings her other hand to the other side of her waist stepping closer leaving almost no space between them. Brittany looks down at the hands on her and takes in a quick short breath and is sure her heart is now in her ears. She brings her own hands to rest on Santana's wrists and looks up to her friend who is biting her lower lip in concentration or simple thought or nervousness._

_The Latina eventually looks up to those blue eyes and licks her lips and half smiles. Her left foot shuffles closer hitting Brittany's and she lets out a huff and says 'sorry' in a whisper to which Brittany responds 's'okay' in an even softer barely there voice. Santana's thumbs graze the fabric, rubbing it therefore rubbing Brittany's skin to keep her calm for what is about to happen._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat Santana leans her head in slowly, tilting it to the side and licks her lips once more. Her eyes flutter down to the blonde's lips that are moist and just waiting for her._

"_I'm going to kiss you now." Santana whispers out onto Brittany's lips causing the blonde's breathe to hitch in the back of her throat and she nods._

"_Okay." Brittany breathes out just before her best friend's lips touch hers._

Since their kiss they had been finding themselves in similar positions throughout the year. In the locker room at school after everyone had gone home, in her bedroom back in Lima with her parents downstairs thinking she was tutoring Brittany and at Brittany's everywhere.

Brittany too was hopeless when it came to the Latina. Whenever left alone they would inevitably find a way to be so close that she didn't know where she began and where Santana ended. Her stomach would flutter, her eyes would widen and it felt like her brain and her mouth were not communicating often leaving her to say the strangest things.

Tonight Brittany had ideas. Like every summer at the Lopez summer house, she expected Santana's parents would take the boys to their uncles where their two boy cousins were and they were of the same age. They would spend a few hours there and by the time they got home the boys would already be passed out. Three years ago was when Santana put her foot down demanding she and Brittany not be subjected to the boredom they found exciting.

Dr. Lopez always gave Santana everything she wanted, she was daddy's little girl. So eventually Mrs. Lopez gave in and figured that Santana and Brittany were capable of taking care of themselves for a few hours. Because honestly what could they possibly get into in a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay girls, we'll be back in a few hours." Mrs. Lopez tells the two who are still lying down on the bed recovering from the torturous hour long ride with several stops. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes mom." Santana says with a whine of annoyance in her voice. She's 14 years old she totally does not need a babysitter. Mrs. Lopez shakes her head and smirks at her daughter thinking how much of herself she sees in her baby girl. Brittany sits up and waves with a bright smile.

"Have a good time Mrs. Lo." And with that Mrs. Lopez disappears into the hallway and a few minutes later the loudness that are the Lopez boys fades away and the door closes the sound echoing throughout the house.

Brittany lies back down beside Santana who is staring at the ceiling and as they hear the mini-van pull out over the gravel and the sound of the engine slowly become distant they turn and look at one another. They smile and the smiling turns into giggles.

"Come on." Brittany yells jumping up from the bed and grabbing Santana's hand along with her.

Just like every other time they were left alone Santana made popcorn and Brittany picked out a few DVD's to watch to just pass the time. Around fifteen minutes into the movie Brittany could sense that Santana was trying to cuddle closer to her and every few seconds would feel the Latina's lips graze against her bare skin.

Brittany let herself be wrapped up into Santana's arms resting her back against her friend's side. She shivers at the feeling of Santana's hand tickling up and down her arms sending goose bumps all over her body. She smiles when Santana lifts her arm and kisses softly up it and them presses her lips to Brittany's shoulder then neck. It was a recent thing, Brittany had noticed, and that Santana was becoming a lot more affectionate before they started to make out. At first it had been a 'hey do you want to make out' which was much unlike the first time. Maybe it was because it was still kind of new to them.

But since school let out and they got to spend every second of everyday together without the disruption of school Santana had been a lot more touchy feely. Brittany is definitely not complaining at all, in fact this is what she wanted, this is what she wants. Plus, she isn't just going to give in and just make out when Santana brings it up her friend is going to have to work for it.

So she sits there pretending not to really notice how Santana's lips on her skin makes her skin dance and her breath leave her body. She tries to focus on the screen of the television and tries to sing along with the songs she knows by heart. But as Santana's lips graze her ear and she blows a soft flow of air her shivers do not go unnoticed. She can feel Santana's lips curl into a smile against her cheek and she knows that she is going to be giving in soon.

Brittany turns her head to face Santana's and she smiles looking down at her friend's chest rising quickly. She likes the fact that even though they have been making out on a regular basis that she still has an amazing affect on Santana and that she can still make her nervous and anxious. She runs her hand lightly up the Latina's arm and brings it to rest on her cheek. Santana grins to her knowing the next move to come, a kiss. She slowly leans in to Brittany who pulls her head back slowly garnering a questioning look from her friend.

"What?" Santana whispers out in confusion.

Brittany sits there for a beat thinking about her ideas, she has several, twisting her lips in deep concentration but keeping her eyes on Santana. Finally deciding on one of those ideas she sits up a little and whips one of her legs up and over Santana and moves onto the Latina's lap straddling her. She smirks when she hears a small gasp tumble out of her friend's mouth and she giggles when she feels Santana's hands reach for her ass. She scoots herself a little closer and a little more on top of Santana who watches her every movement with a decent look of pleasure covering her features.

She runs her fingers through Santana's dark hair smiling to her and to herself as she sits there on Santana's lap with her best friend's hands gripping her ass firmly. Brittany rests her hands on either side of Santana's face and leans down pressing their lips together. Without hesitation Santana responds to the kiss taking Brittany's mouth with her own, her tongue grazing against the blonde's lower lip awaiting access which is immediately granted.

Santana groans slightly at the feeling of Brittany's body moving to get closer or to adjust and she finds her hands moving around the blonde's ass and up to the hem of her shirt playing with the fabric. Brittany finds her hands getting lost in the dark locks tilting her head at the perfect angle to get just enough of Santana.

Perhaps it's slight frustration of not having control or other kinds of frustration but the sound of heavy breathing and kissing noises is temporarily interrupted by a squeal escaping the blonde's lips. Santana grins triumphantly as she changes their positions and pushes Brittany's back to the couch and she hovers over her. One of her hands finding the blonde girl's side while her other arm is set into the couch cushion to prop herself up allowing her to tilt her head from side to side and continue kissing her best friend.

Brittany's hands move from Santana's hair down her neck till resting her fingers gently around her biceps as if to keep the dark haired girl in place above her. Her hands sliding up under the short sleeves of Santana's t-shirt and gripping onto her shoulders raking her nails softly down again. Santana catches a moan in her mouth when Brittany's hands swiftly move from her arms and around her back to the bottom of her shirt and feels her fingers grazing her bare skin there. Brittany grins to herself in victory seeing that her plan seems to be working. Not one to be beat to the punch Santana imitates Brittany's motions and lifts her shirt slightly to also give her access to new skin, new soft skin that does not belong to her. The blonde gasps at the first touch of Santana's hands on her stomach and her sides and squirms a little at the unexpected but totally welcomed feeling.

Santana pulls away for a moment, both of their breathing ragged and chests lifting up and down at a rapid pace. Brittany's smiles but her eyes hold confusion at the sudden lack of lip locking but never the less she continues to run her finger tips up and Santana's back waiting for what's to come. Santana's brown eyes look deep into Brittany's as she internally questions her next move, one that she has been wanting to make with the blonde for a long time now, but hasn't had the guts to do. But today, she takes a deep breath and sits up resting herself on her friend's lap creating even more space between them and allowing Brittany's hands to fall from her body.

She smiles quickly before reaching to the bottom of her own shirt and lifting it up and over her head and gently placing it over the couch before turning back to Brittany. The blonde's blue eyes widen at the sudden new sight of her best friend. It's one she has seen several times before, but in this situation the sight is a completely different one, a completely new one. She closes her mouth when she finds it dry telling her it has been hanging open for an undisclosed amount of time. It had seemed she was not the only one who had gone through a growth spurt now that she is getting a good look. She feels her face burning as these thoughts run through her mind and she bites her lower lip trying to contain her smile of excitement.

Brittany then watches as Santana smiles back at her while she reaches around her back undoing the clasp to her bra. Santana nervously swallows and holding the cups to her bra to her she slides the straps down her arms preparing herself to take it off in front of Brittany. Sensing her self-consciousness Brittany shakes her head telling her not to be scared because she's beautiful and reaches for her to uncross her arms.

Santana allows her arms to be uncrossed without fighting and watches Brittany's face as the blonde removes the garment from her placing her bra over the couch where her shirt had been perfectly placed. Brittany rests her hands on Santana's thighs letting them slowly ride up over her skin, to the denim fabric of her shorts then to the skin of her stomach making the Latina shudder at the knowledge that a few inches higher and Brittany's hands will be on private assets. Not able to wait any longer for Brittany's exploration Santana reaches for the blonde's wrist and guides her to her destination covering her hands over the backs of Brittany's. She can feel Brittany's hips move up slightly, probably without her knowing, and her own voice lets out a raspy sound as her best friend squeezes her breasts.

Brittany then trails one of her hands from Santana's breasts and grabs her neck pulling her back down to her. Santana allows herself to be taken in to Brittany's body and her lips to be kissed by the blondes while Brittany's other hand still skillfully caresses and squeezes her. She can feel Brittany's body pushing up from the couch and in to her own and the feeling causes sounds to come out of her mouth she didn't even know she was capable of. Her lower body begins to move against the blonde's in ways she never thought of but she knows it feels good and that it must feel good for Brittany too seeing that she is moving her hips as well.

Santana slides her hand back down to the bottom of Brittany's top and lifts the fabric up and squeezes the skin she comes in contact with. Brittany yelps softly her back arching up from the couch to deepen the touch and get more of it. Santana's hand gets lost beneath the shirt and slowly moves up her side to her stomach until it stops because her fingers have reached the bottom of her bra. Without thinking about it she digs her fingers a little into Brittany's skin to separate the offending article from the skin and slips her fingers and eventually hand underneath her bra finally reaching her goal.

"Oh." Brittany moans out giving Santana the green light to continue her ministrations over her friend's body. But she is finding it difficult to maneuver with this obstacle in her way so she decides to pull her friend up to a slight sitting position taking her hand out from under her shirt in the process. "Take it off." Brittany whispers as she lifts her arms over her head and Santana does as she is told lifting the shirt up and over the blonde girl's head. Quickly Brittany reaches behind her undoing the clasp to her bra and ridding it from her body putting it where the rest of their clothes had been piling up. "Come here." She breathes out again pulling Santana's body back on top of her own making the both of them nearly wince at the feeling of skin on skin, chest on chest.

"Uhh." Santana grunts out at the feeling of Brittany's breasts rubbing against her own.

Their hands fumble between squeezing, rubbing and all around groping. Santana takes a risk moving her lips from Brittany's and kissing her cheek, down to her neck then her chest until reaching the two round breasts she comes faced with. She licks her lips and tentatively moves her mouth to hover over one the air she breathes out causing it to react and her curiosity draws her in more. She takes the peak into her mouth letting her tongue flick it back and forth all the while eliciting random sounds from the girl beneath her. She feels Brittany's hand wrap around her neck while the other is placed on her head pulling her in closer for more contact or harder contact. So she sucks harder, flicks faster and then moves to the next one.

Her lower body getting the best of her, Brittany's hips begin to move on their own accord and Santana's thigh finds a perfect place between her friend's legs. She moves her lips in reverse kissing up her chest to her neck to her cheek until finding her lips once more and as she moves in to deepen the kiss her thigh brushes against Brittany in that special recently aching place. A loud groan of pleasure escapes Brittany's mouth and Santana smiles into their kisses letting her hands roam all over the blonde girl's chest and stomach, relishing in the feel of her body under her.

"I want to do it." Brittany says between a kiss. Santana pauses her eyes open wide with her lips still firmly pressed to Brittany's. She slowly pulls away, her hand still placed on one of Brittany's breasts and she looks to the blue eyes.

"W-what?" She stammers and swallows hard not sure if she had heard her friend correctly. Brittany looks around her features as though analyzing them before she responds.

"I want to do it." Brittany repeats nodding her head. "You know, _it_." She clarifies and Santana nods once letting her know she knew what _it_ meant. "I want to do it with you."

"B…" Santana starts and she plans on explaining to her friend that having sex is a big deal and it should be with someone important and special and someone you really, like really love. But as all of those explanations tore through her mind she couldn't help but place all of those factors within their relationship. Brittany is important to her, she knows she is important to Brittany, she loves her, and she knows Brittany loves her. So instead of making a list of reasons why they shouldn't she asks her if she is sure.

"Yes." Brittany assures her nodding softly a few times.

"You want to have sex right? Just so we are on the same page." Santana wants to make sure that they are thinking about the same '_it'_ not wanting to just assume Brittany is talking about sex. Brittany giggles and bites her lower lip making Santana blush slightly.

"Yes silly." Brittany answers and plays with a strand of Santana's hair and her smile fades a little but only into a serious face to show her friend she is not kidding around here. "I want to have sex with you." She watches as Santana's facial expressions change into various ones not able to pick on any one in particular. "Do you not…?" Her voice trails off as she had not thought about the possibility of Santana not wanting to have sex with her but her friend is quick to shake her head.

"No that's not it at all Britt." Santana jumps in before she gets upset. "I just… wow… I..." She couldn't find the words so instead of waiting for them to come to her she crashes their lips together.

Brittany smiles against Santana's lips on her own and feels better when her friend's hands are back to exploring her body. Santana kisses away from Brittany's lips and moves her mouth to her ear, panting causing Brittany's body to react in a shiver and the ache between her legs to flutter more into her stomach.

"I want you." Santana whispers with a husky voice into her ear sending a shock through Brittany's system that her voice cracks and she moans.

Her hand previously placed over Brittany's breast gets a mind of its own what with the game changer and all and begins to head lower and lower until reaching the waistband of the blonde's shorts. She lifts her head back to look into those blue eyes preparing herself for Brittany to change her mind and not want to go through with this. But Brittany nods leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips urging her to continue.

So with a deep breath and a hard swallow Santana slips her hand down the front of her best friend's cheerleading shorts and under the elastic of her underwear. The feel of her skin there makes both of them grunt preparing their bodies for what was going to happen next. Brittany's legs widen a little getting ready for something new to touch her and something new to be inside of her. Santana brings her hand deeper into her friend's panties and prepares herself to make the move. Her finger reaches out and she comes in contact with that place between her best friend's legs that is aching for her.

Brittany gasps at the slight touch and her hand wraps hard around Santana's bicep waiting anxiously for a firmer touch. The blonde nods her head furiously not wanting this to not happen and licks her lips pushing herself up to reach Santana's lips and they kiss. Feeling more confident about the situation Santana allows herself to fully reach for Brittany's center and she lets her finger slide up and down over the hot wet skin there.

"Oh my god." Santana gasps at the feeling amazed at the fact that she herself is capable of causing Brittany's body to react like this. She runs her finger again a few times over the same place making Brittany's body squirm and jerk a few times her throat pouring sounds out of her mouth.

The darker girl takes the plunge, literally and metaphorically and finally sticks a finger into the girl below her. Both girls' mouths open wide in shock, amazement and a few other feelings with the same connotation. Santana looks into Brittany's eyes that have widened and her pupil's dilated. She watches in awe of the way the blonde is looking back at her and how being inside of her feels. She moves her finger in and out a few times while Brittany moans, sighs and squeaks at the motions.

Getting a knack for how this is supposed to work now she figures it's about time to create some sort of pace or rhythm or both. But as she leans down to place a kiss onto Brittany's lips both girl's heads whip towards the front door which is only a few feet away. They stare at it, as if willing it away and for it to be forever locked. But when the sound of a car door opening and the voices of Santana's family members both girls bolt right up thus causing Santana's fingers to slip out of her friend and they quickly grab at their clothes.

"This is yours." Brittany whispers tossing a shirt at Santana who hands Brittany hers and they help each other with their bra clasps.

"That's on backwards." Santana points out that her friend had put her shirt on backwards and can't help but giggle as Brittany huffs and has to quickly twirl the shirt around front ways.

Santana wipes her hands on her jean shorts realizing she still had some of Brittany on her and grabs the remote to replay the movie they had been watching seeing as it was back on the main menu for who knows how long. Brittany moves herself a little further away from Santana than she would like and grabs the bowl of popcorn and starts shoving some into her mouth. She looks over when she hears Santana clear her throat smirking at her.

"What?" Brittany asks through her mouth full of popcorn. Santana bites her lower lip and her eyes rake over her friend beside her and she leans over a little.

"You are too." Santana whispers. Brittany looks strangely at her friend not having a clue as to what she is referring to. "Beautiful, you're beautiful Brittany." She explains herself and Brittany finds herself not being able to contain a smile or a heavy blush. But before she can even respond the door swings open and the previously silent house with only the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning is taken over by two little boys arguing.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Lopez and Dr. Lopez greet the girls with smiles. "The boys decided to get into a fight and well, we decided to come home." Mrs. Lopez explains and give the boys warning looks before turning back to the friends on the couch. "Hope you two didn't get into too much trouble while we were gone." She jokes and makes her way into the kitchen after her husband.

Brittany and Santana look to one another after everyone leaves them alone once more. They grin from ear to ear and link pinkies. Maybe today wouldn't be the _it_ day, but they had three weeks.

* * *

**_i know! what's wrong with me? i suck i know but its okay because there is more. i mean duh, this is about their first time. and sorry for the amazingly long probably torturous author's note up top. but you guys are the bomb, the good kind... love ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hello, sorry so long no update on this fic been busy and what no:), but i have one for you tonight..._**

**_it's not as long as the first part and that is for a reason... i know i had originally explained this would be a 2 parter but as always plans never seem to pan out the way you expect them to. so i'm not foolish enough to provide you with an expected amount except that i know that there will be another one after this. it may or may not be the last one, but there was just a lot more things i needed to touch on in this one. so, yeah, because i'm still trying to keep it true to its universe that it spawned from. _**

**_so enjoy and review to let me know your thoughts... n stuff_**

* * *

That first night when it was time to go to bed the girls found themselves lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It usually wasn't weird to be side by side in a not that big of a bed next to their best friend. But that night in bed proved to be somewhat awkward. Sure, back at home when they would share a bed they would cuddle, place little kisses on each other's bare shoulders, neck and arms. They'd whisper things to one another about the day they'd had or maybe about how much they liked kissing the other or Santana would even tell Brittany a story she'd make up on the spot.

Brittany knew Santana was awake just as much as Santana knew Brittany was.

Brittany's lips twisted in the darkness as she thought of something to say, knowing that even if she did what she normally did, saying whatever was on her mind, would prove to be just as uncomfortable as if she were to talk about 'it'. Santana had her jaw clenched and she wondered if this was how the rest of the vacation was going to be. Them pretending they hadn't just been all over each other a few hours ago. Pretending that clothes hadn't been discarded and pretending that she hadn't just almost had sex with her best friend, who is a girl.

It felt like they had been lying there for hours, days even, but when Santana looked over to the side table at the clock she couldn't help the eye roll that followed. It literally had been about fifteen minutes since they decided to go to bed. She shifts in her spot and unclenches her jaw letting out a small sigh.

"Why is this so awkward?" She finally speaks out into the dark and silent room. Brittany clears her throat unsure if she were to speak before doing so nothing would come out.

"It doesn't have to be." The blonde tells her friend softly and Santana can't even put up a good fight to the small smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth at the statement. "I mean, it's not like we've never made out before and I mean, I was really into it and so were you, I think." She trails off at the last part of her sentence realizing she really wasn't so positive if her best friend was as into it as she was. Santana picks up on the uncertainty and quickly turns onto her side and props her head on her fist.

"I was definitely into it, it's just…" She looks down to the comforter avoiding Brittany's stare, which she can't see but she could feel. "I just don't want things to change between us." Santana finally sighs out not too comfortable with this whole sharing of emotions.

"So you don't want to, ya know?" Brittany asks hesitantly and Santana can feel her fidget under the covers.

"That's not what I meant." She quickly defends. "I meant, like, look at us right now. We can't even be ourselves. We almost had… you know on the couch and now we are lying in bed afraid to get too close to each other." She admits feeling foolish that she actually cares about the repercussions of her actions for once. They are silent for a few moments, letting Santana's words and admission float through the night air that held their secrets. She feels Brittany shift a little closer to her and can feel her skin on her own.

"So then cuddle with me like you normally would. Things only change if you let them change." Brittany tells her and Santana can't help but wonder how her friend got to be so smart. "I want you to touch me. Why else would I want to have sex with you?" She asks making Santana stop to think about her friend's very valid statement.

Without responding, with words anyhow, Santana places her head back down on to her pillow and reaches under the blanket until she finds her friends body and pulls her close. Brittany assists in lessening the space between them and presses herself to Santana's body. She trails her hand up the length of Santana's arm until it comes to rest on her shoulder.

"See, it's not so hard. We're just being us." Brittany whispers our and let's her head rest into the crook of Santana's neck before cuddling closer into her.

"Yeah." Santana replies in a breathy voice, closing her eyes letting Brittany's warmth take her over.

For the next few nights it became easier to fall right back into the way they worked. The awkwardness subsided and in fact, the potential of them actually doing 'it' made it easier for them to be more expressive in their actions in the late nights at the summer house. They stared more at one another in the comfort of Santana's bedroom, they smiled more without having to speak, they let hands and fingers linger longer on skin and their lips were softer against one another's and also had more fire at times.

It had been a week since the couch incident and both girls had been fighting their urges at night because the house wasn't exactly empty. The last thing either of them needed was for one of Santana's parents to come in during the middle of the night to check up on them and find the girl's in compromising positions. And they definitely didn't want one of the other Lopez spawn, as Santana referred to them as, barging in on them to get an eyeful of a very private moment.

It was midday when Mr. and Mrs. Lopez decided that the boys were eating them out of house and home and that a trip into town was necessary. It was a good half hour or so away, considering they were in the middle of nowhere, and Santana was definitely not down for an impromptu road trip into town with her brother's wrestling. She pleaded and begged until her father finally caved and agreed to let her and Brittany stay back at the house and lay by the lake, but was under no circumstances to go into the water since there was no supervision.

As they watched her parents with her brothers in tow drive off down the dirt road and disappear behind a hill Santana grinned to herself. Maybe this would prove to be most beneficial in the whole situation with Brittany and her. During their night time hours they had continued to talk about doing 'it' and deciding that yes this was most definitely going to happen. The first night, they both kind of agreed, as much as it sucked, was probably better that it was interrupted. It was so in the moment that neither one of them had really thought about what the experience was supposed to be like.

They shouldn't be losing their virginity on a couch frantically. Especially with the possibility of someone walking in on them and they both would laugh at the memory of the first day about how they almost didn't hear the car pull up.

So, Santana walked into the house and found Brittany sitting on the edge of her bed facing the door, waiting patiently for Santana. She leaned in the door frame and smiled down at her blonde friend who smiled nervously back at her.

"They're gone." She tells Brittany who looks off to the side as if trying to hear something, but nods when she is certain she can only hear her heart beat and Santana's heavy breathing. Santana pushes herself off of the door frame and walks slowly to Brittany. "We're all alone." She breathes out.

Brittany looks back up at her and nods. She slides further back onto the bed until she reaches the top and rests her head on a pillow, her eyes never leaving Santana's. One of her legs bends up and Santana takes this as a sign to 'come here'. Her hands find the bed and soon she is crawling towards Brittany until she is hovering over her and their faces mere breathes apart.

Not wanting any uncomfortable or second guessing conversation to fall over them Santana closed the gap between her and her best friend pressing her lips to Brittany's. The blonde was quick to react, reaching her hand up to grab Santana's neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. She soon felt both of the Latina's hands on her body with one on her cheek desperately trying to caress the skin with her thumb and the other at her hip trying to take this slow by playing with the hem lightly.

Brittany straightened her leg out and bent it up again trying not to let her hips move up for more. This wasn't supposed to be frantic and desperate, it was supposed to be soft and slow and memorable. Well, that's the way the movies made it seem and it's the way that her older cousin had explained sex to her. It was about making memories and not just fulfilling a primal urge well, that's what their Health teacher had said last year. She didn't really know what that meant, the second part, but the making memories part sounded like fun and she was all about having fun especially with Santana.

Before she could realize it both of her hands had found Santana's hips and she was pulling the girl closer and more flush against her own body. Her own lower body had ceased to listen to her brain and instead seemed to have a mind of its own as her hips rolled up trying to gain some sort of contact down there. Santana pulled back from the intoxicating make out session they had been taking part in for the last half hour and smirked to the blonde motion with her eyes about what was going on between their bodies. Brittany smiled and tucked some hair behind Santana's ear and was content with listening to their heavy breathing and sounds making their way out their mouths.

Santana maneuvered her leg between Brittany's allowing one of the blonde's to slip between hers as well. She lowered her lips to kiss the skin just below Brittany's ears and rolled her hips down and her leg up allowing both girls to gain some sort of friction. A groan deep in the back of Brittany's throat interrupted their heavy breathing and smacking sounds of lips on skin. Santana's mouth opened but no sound came out as she experienced the very feeling she could only imagine Brittany had reacted to.

Her lips continued to assault the skin around the blonde's neck and chin and cheeks as she repeated the motion that had elicited that sound from Brittany. Each time she moved down the blonde's leg between hers she had to pause in her soft kisses and catch her breath. Brittany's hands frantically wrapped around Santana's lower back and pulled harder and pushed her body up from the bed to get closer and tried to keep the movement steady and ongoing.

Santana pulled back from her neck to look at Brittany who's mouth was half open, her breathing uneven and barely there paints pouring from her mouth her tongue poking out to lick her lips quickly. When the blonde smiled softly at her she took that as a sign to perhaps quicken their movements and she reached for the bottom of Brittany's shirt. Just as she touched skin she felt Brittany grab her wrist and her legs moving as though she were trying to get up.

"Wait." Brittany breathes out quickly almost barely audible as the volume of her actual words were not as loud as that of her panting. "Wait." She repeats and Santana nervously and gently pulls her wrist from Brittany's grasp and sits up moving to the side and letting Brittany sit up as well.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Santana whispers out her head spinning as she tries to figure out where she is supposed to sit, if she is supposed to get up or even leave. She's mildly confused at what is going on right now. Brittany swallows dry breathes and leans back against the headboard pulling the legs of her shorts down because they had been riding up during all the moving.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She tells her best friend after a few but very long silent seconds. She looks off to the side and then to her jean shorts that she noticed were so short and felt like Santana could just see how much she did _not_ do anything wrong.

"Then, what… I mean, like, what's wrong?" Santana didn't want to sound dumb or anything because, well, she's a girl too. But even being an ovarian sister did not make her as in tune with 'feelings'. Shrugging with a bit of embarrassment Brittany bites her lower lip when she looks up to Santana's eyes again and the girl looks beyond concerned.

"San, I meant it when I said I want my first time to be with you." Brittany tells her and Santana nods but the expression on her face still lets on that she still doesn't get it. She reaches across the bed the few feet that Santana had moved and grabs her hand. "But I don't want it to be, like rushed and stuff. I don't want it to be when your parents are out shopping. Because…"

She shrugs again because she doesn't know how to explain herself. She knows how she feels and why she stopped this extreme grope and dry humping fest they had been taking part in. But sometimes with Santana it was hard to explain things that had to do with feelings and sentiment and it was at this particular time that Santana would use that special power she had and read Brittany's mind.

Santana closes her mouth and it kind of looks like she is about to say something right then and there, but she keeps it closed. Brittany can see her cheeks and the skin just below her chin move telling her that her friend is thinking very carefully about what to say. Santana tilts her head and glances down to their hands resting in her lap and she half smiles bringing her gaze back up to her best friend. She nods a few times very slowly and her half smile soon turns into a full smile and Brittany returns the gesture.

"You're right B." Is all she says and then she leans over that distance between them and kisses Brittany's forehead. When she pulls back she smiles brightly at her friend and shuffles back besides her placing her arm over Brittany's shoulder and pulls her closer. "It's out there now and we both want it to happen. Just because we are alone for the first time since… doesn't mean, ya know." She continues on while tickling lightly up and down Brittany's arm.

They lay there for a long while after just enjoying each other's company and the feeling of the other on their skin. They've since moved to lie down and enjoy the silence between them feeling content and at peace from the sound of the other breathing. Brittany turns on her stomach and snuggles into Santana's chest closing her eyes letting the Latina know that any minute her friend is going to pass out.

"I just want it to be perfect San." Brittany mumbles into her chest and sure enough minutes later she is asleep. Santana watches her for a while, humming and smiling in her sleep and she runs her fingers through blonde locks.

Slowly she untangles herself from Brittany's limbs and slips out of the bed. She stands there for one more picture her eyes are taking of the sleeping beauty in her bed and she smiles to herself before turning around and heading to the door. One hand reaches for the door knob and the other rests on the door frame and she glances back at Brittany's sleeping smile.

"It will be." She says. And it's not just for Brittany, even though Brittany can't really hear her anyway, but it's for her too. It will be perfect, she thinks to herself because how could anything with Brittany, her best friend in all of the world not be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**_yay! finally the last part. whooo i'm tired. i hope i wrote this well, i mean it's obviously smutty... duh, so i guess how bad can it be lol. but since i'm adding on to a universe i already created i just... idk i'm rambling, so ignore me and enjoy:)_**

**_review and tell me your thoughts:):)_**

* * *

It was the last three days at the summer house and everybody was getting restless with the time spent there. It was fun of course, just as it was every other year, but just like every year the last few days were always just a countdown until they finally got to go home and get back to real life. The boys were becoming antsy with the anticipation of being able to get home to their friends and their pool deeming the lake not as cool as their slide and various water toys. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez couldn't wait to get the boys home because for the past two days they were relentless with their complaining.

Santana and Brittany however, wished they could spend the entire summer at the Lopez summer house. It had been two weeks and four days since they had decided to lose their virginities to the other and have still come up short. The nights spent together all melded into one huge groping and dry humping fest where neither one was able to get off.

They had moments by themselves in the house during the day when the Lopez's were out by the lake, claiming they weren't going to go swimming in the gross water and would rather stay in the comfort of the air conditioned house. But truth be told they could care less about the heat, their alone moments were spent creating their own heat and their sweat to mix together as one as they made out heavily on the couch, Santana's bed, at the kitchen counter, kitchen table, bathroom and they'd even found themselves getting caught up in each other as they laid out in the sun on the front lawn.

But none of these moments ever ended up where they had intended it to go. Santana figured it was nerves, on both of their parts. Maybe Brittany was having second thoughts, while Brittany was thinking it was Santana having the second thoughts. Of course, their insecurities would get the best of them and the two would be coy with the other, which would turn into getting frustrated and then they wouldn't talk or look at one another for like a half hour. And then one of them would break the silence and they would talk about the problem which would then turn into one of them assuring the other that this was going to happen.

They figured that maybe the summer wasn't the best time, that maybe they needed more time to adjust to the idea of them having sex. Brittany knew she didn't need more time, she had been thinking about this for a very long time. Well, not that long considering she only realized that she had feelings for Santana two years ago, but still her feelings on this were not going to change any time soon, if ever.

Santana was nervous. It was as simple as that. She wanted this, she wanted to have sex with Brittany, but it scared her for so many reasons. What if she wasn't any good? What if she didn't like it? That possibility seemed farfetched, only because she felt like she was constantly turned on just by the sight of her best friend. Then there were other things crowding her mind like, what happens afterwards? What are they? They couldn't date, they were two girls and there is no doubt in her mind that other people would not be as accepting of a relationship exceeding friendship between them. But the idea of anyone else sharing this intimate moment with her friend bothered her. There were so many edges to this sword that there didn't seem to be one answer to find.

But one night, after a long day at a fair in town Mr. and Mrs. Lopez carried in the two smaller Lopez boys setting them comfortably in their beds for the night. Santana and Brittany walked lazily through the door following her parents walking aimlessly through the house not quite sure what to do next. They were not tired in the least considering the amount of sugar that Brittany had forced on the both of them. So they had decided to watch a movie for a little while until the sugar was out of their system. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez bid the girls a goodnight, kissing the top of both of their heads wishing them sweet dream.

Santana popped in some romantic comedy that Brittany had brought with her and they sat beside one another on the couch. They spoke about the day and how the vacation was almost over as the beginning credits rolled up onto the screen. Brittany told Santana how much fun this summer was and that she couldn't wait for next year when they were officially old enough to go out on their own, because for some reason Mrs. Lopez thought fifteen was the age of young adult hood.

Santana grinned and nodded at almost everything Brittany had been telling her as well as adding her two cents in on the vacation thus far, as well as the summer and the rest of their summer plans. The movie was not even half way through when Brittany's eyes flickered away from the screen and down to her hand that had been placed between her and Santana's bodies. She watched as her best friend carefully moved her hand onto her own and laced their fingers together. She smiled softly to herself because she had been wondering if anything was going to happen at all tonight.

She squeezed Santana's hand back and scooted closer to her resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. Brittany whispers "you're comfy" to which Santana hums in response and the blonde is sure she can hear her smile only making her cuddle closer to her. She feels Santana's head lean onto her head and she closes her eyes loving the feelings coursing through her body at the moment.

A little further into the movie, not that either girl is sure where they are in the film, both have not been paying close attention to the plot or characters since they first touched hands. Santana wondering if she kisses Brittany if the blonde will kiss back and she knows it's silly because of course she would. Brittany was thinking if she should lean over and kiss Santana or if she should wait for her friend to kiss her.

Santana tugs on her hand getting Brittany's attention and the blonde lifts her head. She hums out questioningly and Santana asks if she wants to go to bed and Brittany without hesitation agrees. They shut the television off and shut the lights off and head to Santana's bedroom. Once Santana closes the door to her room they stand there awkwardly and silent, neither one moving towards the bed their eyes looking around.

Brittany moves to her bag to pull out her pajamas and her toothbrush, Santana watching her every move. She gets up from her bag with her supplies in hand smiling at her friend and she excuses herself to the bathroom. Once alone, Santana contemplates the situation at hand as she changed her clothes from jean shorts and a t-shirt to her cheerleading shorts and a wife beater. She wanted to be close to Brittany, wanted to touch her and hold her and kiss her, they hadn't really been able to do much during the day considering her parents were around the whole time. They had been able to sneak a quick peck in the girl's bathroom which was a close call because as soon as they parted her mom had come in.

She wondered how long the sexual tension between them was going to last, it was pretty unbearable to say the least. It wasn't really the waiting that was getting frustrating or causing her anxiety. It was the moment itself. She was nervous and on the edge of her seat about the act itself, imagining it drove her even crazier and she definitely took a cold shower or two during this trip.

When she was done changing she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The door opened just as she was about to knock and she and Brittany stood there for a moment looking back at her. Santana couldn't help her eyes from wandering down the length of Brittany's body. Brittany was wearing a tight pink tank top and she could see her hardened nipples but as she tried to avert her eyes fearing she'd be caught staring at her chest her eyes fell onto her friends long slender legs that her short booty shorts did nothing to cover. When she brought her eyes back up to meet Brittany's she caught her friend smiling at her and realized her mouth was hanging open.

"I, uh, I gotta brush my teeth." Santana stumbles over her words, feeling her cheeks turning redder by the second. Brittany nods moving to the side letting her friend slide through and leaving her to her toothbrush making her way to the bedroom.

After brushing her teeth Santana stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. She shook her head, she's Santana Lopez, she does not back down from anything and she most definitely does not let her nerves get the best of her either. It was going to be fine and easy. She was just going to go back to her room and lay down beside her best friend. Maybe they would make out, maybe they wouldn't, but there was going to be absolute no pressure on her and especially on Brittany.

As she turned to go into her room she stopped in the doorway, her friend was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. One of her legs was bent and one of her arms was haphazardly thrown behind her head, while her other hand was held to her mouth, her teeth nervously chewing on her nails. Santana smirks thinking about how adorable her friend looked right then and she wondered what she was thinking about.

"You're deep in thought B." Santana breaks the silence walking over the threshold shutting the door behind her. Brittany is broken from her racing mind and looks over to Santana and smiles softly. "Everything okay?" She asks moving to the bed and reaching her hand under the lamp to shut it off suddenly dimming the room with only the moonlight to guide them.

"Yeah." Brittany sighs out shifting over a little to make more room for Santana as she got onto the bed. "Just thinking." She shrugs. Santana smiles, obviously Brittany was thinking.

"You want to talk about it?" She questions getting as comfortable as she can.

It's quite for a little while, then a little while longer and Santana assumes that Brittany is thinking about whether or not she wants to talk about it. But then she feels the bed dip beside her and Brittany's body shift. When she looks over she sees that Brittany's head is in her hand and her elbow was propping her up. The blonde didn't say anything and neither did Santana as they both watched Brittany reach over with her other hand and feel as she put her index finger to Santana's lips.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Brittany says in a hushed voice.

Santana doesn't need to ask what 'it' is. She knows, they both know. Brittany's finger moves from her lips, sliding down her chin, her throat and to the top of her wife beater. The Latina nods, swallows hard and mutters out a barely there "okay". She turns herself more and closer to Brittany, reaching up to grab the blonde's hand holding it in her own.

Before she knows it Brittany is pushing on her shoulder making her back meet the bed once again and then she throws her leg over Santana's body so that she was lying on top of her. Their eyes meet as if having a conversation and finally, they are both on the same page.

Brittany kisses her full on the mouth and then quickly sits up, straddling Santana's hips and grabs the bottom of her shirt lifting it over her head tossing it to the side of the bed. She can feel the air leave Santana's body and then quickly get sucked in. Brittany grins inwardly when she feels Santana's hands grab her thighs, squeezing them and rubbing her hands up and down them. The blonde leans on her hands, placing them beside Santana's head and slowly dips hers down to brush her lips to Santana's.

"I want you to take my shorts off." Brittany tells her, pecking her once and looking to her eyes. She smiles to the girl below her who wordlessly mouths 'okay'.

The tall blonde rolls over onto her back, lying beside the smaller girl waiting for her to take the initiative and make a move. Truth be told, Brittany was pretty surprised at the reaction time on Santana's part. As soon as her back hit the bed Santana was already above her curling her fingers under the fabric of her shorts.

"Do you…" Santana pauses for a moment and Brittany can see her eyes looking to the bedside table. "Do you want the lights on?" She asks removing one of her hands from the top of the blonde's shorts and points to the lamp next to them. "You know, so we can see each other." She can see the Latina's throat move up and down as she swallows nervously and she smiles as she leans up wrapping her hand on the back of her neck.

"I can see you perfectly Santana. You look beautiful in the moonlight." Brittany tells her honestly letting the gap between their lips close. Santana nods after she pulls away and watches her rest her head back on to the pillow.

Brittany moves her hips from her laying position bringing Santana's attention back to the task at hand, removing Brittany's shorts. She curls her fingers under the fabric once again and with the help of Brittany lifting up from the bed she slowly pulls down her best friend's shorts her eyebrows shooting up at the realization that the blonde was not wearing underwear.

The shorts drop from her finger tips, neither girl even watching where they fall to. Their eyes fixed on one another's bodies. Santana's eyes are glued to the place between her best friend's legs, Brittany's are on Santana's eyes. Getting self conscious Brittany goes to close her legs more, to cover up and block Santana's view, the shyness taking over.

Santana's hands quickly move to her knees, that are bent and stops them from moving any further closed and she darts her eyes to Brittany's dark blue ones. She tells her 'don't' and runs her hands up and down her legs, caressing the skin beneath her finger tips.

"Don't do that B, you're body is amazing, the most amazing I have ever seen." Santana tells her, the sincerity and innocence filling each and every word. "Trust me." She finds herself saying and the blonde nods once in return.

"Okay." Brittany whispers.

Santana smiles kindly back at her, letting her hands rub the blonde's skin for a few more seconds until they come to halt. She looks to her own body, the sudden realization that she is thoroughly over dressed for this occasion she slowly takes her hands off of Brittany's legs and brings them to the bottom of her shirt lifting it over her head and letting it fall somewhere on to the ground.

She watches Brittany watch her as she moves to the end of the bed stepping to the floor and standing in front of the bed. Her hands go to the drawstring of her cheerleading shorts, untying them slowly, hooking her thumbs into the waist band and pushing them down. As she is about to get back on the bed she stops dead in her tracks and cranes her neck towards the door.

"What?" Brittany asks looking at the door as well. Santana doesn't say anything as she quickly and quietly runs to the door and turns the lock. "Oh." She giggles as her friend runs back to the bed and pretty much jumps beside her.

Kneeling on the bed beside Brittany, who was still very much lying down, Santana seizes the moment and moves her body on top of the other girls. Propped up on her forearms, she carefully lets her body press onto Brittany's and both girls gasp at the contact instantly. Brittany's hands reach up, moving the hair from Santana's face to behind her ears, keeping her hands on the side of the girls face. They both lean in at the same time closing the gap between them pressing their lips together.

Tongues explore, lips move smoothly over the others and Brittany's fingers get lost in the dark locks of Santana's hair. Brittany moves her leg in between Santana's, lifting it up slightly until her thigh comes in contact with that aching spot between her best friend's legs. Santana shudders at the feeling pulling her lips from Brittany's and letting out a heavy breath into her mouth.

She moves her hip into Brittany's, thus moving her thigh to hit the blonde's sensitivity causing a small squeaking sound to come out. They both giggle at the strangled noise because it was obvious it was unexpected and then she tried to hold it in, to try and keep what they were doing as quiet as possible. Both of them move their hips at the same time both getting a reaction from their bodies at the same time, Brittany's grip in Santana's hair tightening a little and the Latina's hands finding their place on Brittany's shoulders.

They continue the grinding of their hips, thighs, hushed gasps and sweet kisses until the motions are starting to pick up and they could feel one another's liquids more prominently on their thighs. She didn't want to stop, the friction was causing such good feelings through her body but she wanted to do this right and wanted to make sure her first time, especially with Brittany was perfect.

Hesitantly, Santana sits up, Brittany groaning at the sudden loss of friction between her legs and her hands sliding out of the dark locks of hair and down the front of Santana's chest that was covered with a light layer of sweat. The smaller girl sits there, almost in the blonde's lap, and looks down at her best friend who was looking right back up at her. She grabs one of Brittany's hands and brings it up to her chest, holding if there for a few moments, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Are you ready B?" Santana asks, her voice filled with concern, excitement, arousal and something else that neither one of them could really place. Brittany nods, sending her friend a reassuring smile.

"Yes." She verbalizes her response just to be on the safe side making Santana smile back at her, bringing her hand up to her lips and softly kissing each one of her fingers.

"Okay." Santana breathes out moving her body to where it was before she sat up.

This time, however, she leans on one arm, her hand resting right beside Brittany's head, her fingers within reach of her cheek to brush the skin there to reassure her at any point. Instead of letting her thigh between Brittany's legs come in contact with her center, she left space between their bodies and her destination waiting.

She brought her other hand up to Brittany lips, watching as this time the blonde kissed every single one of her fingers before she slid them down the front of her body and resting in that space where her own leg had been moments ago. Her middle finger reached out, sliding up and down, as though testing out the waters. Brittany gasps at the contact and Santana gulps at the extremely moist feeling.

"Brittany," She whispers, their eyes fixed on the others. "Here we go." Maybe it wasn't the best warning, or the best thing to say right before your first time, but she couldn't think of something meaningful or whatever. But she did want to make sure that she warned her friend of what was to come.

Santana slides a finger in and Brittany's hands automatically fly to her shoulders, gripping firmly onto them, her mouth hanging open. The smaller girl is finding her own mouth becoming dry from being held open in awe and she leans down to claim Brittany's lips in hopes of some moisture on hers. She can taste the moans that want to come out as she moves her finger slowly in and out of the blonde beneath her. She can feel the sounds wanting to be held in but coming from Brittany's throat and bouncing off the back of hers.

She can feel Brittany's hips trying to move into her hand, needing more friction, a faster pace or maybe harder movement. Her wrist angles a little more giving her a better way of entry, easier for her to move in and out at a faster rate. She pulls her head back, pressing her forehead to the blonde's beneath her bites on her lower lip their breathing becoming erratic and heavier as they try to control the groaning from escaping their lips.

Santana finds her own hips moving into Brittany as well, hitting her wrist and forearm with her pelvis and her own center hitting the back of her hand making her gasp for air and moan onto Brittany's lips. Brittany breathes out hard at one point when Santana's finger slips out almost all the way and comes in contact with the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Her legs nearly clench together at the surprising but wonderful feeling and her grasp on the Latina's shoulders tighten.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks quickly, nervously looking into Brittany's eyes searching them for answers. Brittany sucks on her own lower lip and nods furiously letting the grip she has on Santana's shoulder's loosen, bringing one of her hands to the back of her best friend's neck. "Is this good? Does it feel good?" She knew it did, she could tell by the sounds wanting to come out and bounce off of her bedroom walls. She could feel it in the way Brittany's body was responding to her touch and she could feel it on her fingers how much she was enjoying herself.

"Yeah." Brittany pushes out, not quite sure how loud her words are going to come out so she tries to say it as quickly as possible.

Santana leans down placing a kiss to Brittany's cheek and keeping her head turned into the side of the blonde's face breathing against her skin. She tells her she is going to put another finger inside of her and Brittany whispers 'please' while nodding her head grabbing onto Santana's hair behind her neck.

A small squeal comes tumbling from Brittany's lips as Santana adds a second finger and she pumps harder and faster in and out of the girl underneath her. She hears the blonde squeak but it sounds like a wince and she instantly pulls her head back to assess the situation. Brittany's eyes are clenched closed and her lips are pursed into a tight line and she instantly starts to slow down her pace and making it softer.

"Don't." Brittany tells her, her eyes popping open at the sudden change in rhythm and pace and everything.

"I don't want to hurt you." Santana explains to her sending her friend a look of worry. Brittany grins bringing her hand up once more to brush the hair from Santana's face.

"You're not hurting me." She assures her leaning up to give her a quick kiss, her hips still moving with Santana's motions.

"Brittany." Santana says in a knowing tone.

"Santana, you're not hurting me. It's like… a good hurt." She pants out, her hips moving a lot quicker than before against Santana's hand. "Seriously, don't stop." She all but begs pulling Santana's lips to her own again, letting her tongue massage the Latina's.

She trusts Brittany, she knows if she was hurting her she would tell her, so she gets back into the zone she had been prior to the squeaky wince and the tightly closed eyes. Her fingers moves quicker in and out every now and again pulling them out all the way to run them across Brittany's more sensitive nerves a little north that made the blonde's hips buck up. Brittany's hands tightened on every bit of skin she could get her hands and fingers on, urging Santana to keep going and not slow down or stop anytime soon.

Santana can feel Brittany's hand move with ease up and down her back, gliding and sliding over the thin layer of sweat she has worked up. Brittany's pants and the struggle she can hear as she tries to stifle her moans and grunts are doing nothing to keep the ache at bay between her own legs. The further she is pushing Brittany along, the more hot and bothered she is finding herself becoming.

She hears Brittany gasp in a sharp breath of air and hold it and she can feel her stomach clenching and the spot her fingers are sliding in and out of is tightening around her. Santana shifts herself up on to her elbow and looks down at Brittany who's mouth is open, no air coming in or out as she is clearly only focusing on one need right now. Santana moves faster and slightly harder and Brittany's lower body moves right along with her bringing one of her hands to the side of Santana's face, keeping her there to look back at her.

"Oh. My. God." Brittany manages to get out with no air in her voice and she sucks in more oxygen. "Sa… San…" She can't even finish her words, the one word she wants to say, the one name the only name she could even manage to think of.

Santana grins back down at her and watches as Brittany's eyes close and her mouth forms a 'O' shape and her body convulses under her. Brittany's hips buck up a few more times until becoming completely still letting Santana's hand continue the movements her body cannot, slowing down the rhythm until being just as still as she is.

Her body falls limp back into the bed, her leg bending up and down still reeling with the sensations she had just encountered. She hums out contently, letting a small lazy smile of complete relaxation play on her lips. Her grip on Santana's body loosens and her hands and fingers begin to travel up and down her arms and sides softly. When she opens her eyes she finds Santana still above her with a satisfied smirk on her face making Brittany smile even wider. Both girls breathe out at the feeling of Santana removing her fingers from inside of the blonde.

"Santana." Brittany sighs out.

"Mmm?" Santana replies bringing her lips down to Brittany's not rushing for her to speak right now.

"That…" She pauses, still panting and trying to get her breath back. "That was amazingly awesome." She giggles out throwing her arms around Santana's neck pulling her down to her for a longer, harder kiss.

"Mmm." Santana agrees, nodding her head and smiling into the kiss.

"And now," Brittany pulls back pushing Santana a little at her chest to get a look at the girl. "It's your turn." She tells her softly and with a sly smile.

She doesn't say anything, she just watches as Brittany pushes herself up from the bed therefore pushing her off of Brittany and moving their positions. Before she lowers Santana to the bed they sit there and kiss one another on the lips, the cheek, the neck, shoulders, and chest. The ache between her legs getting the best of her, she moans as Brittany leans her head down and brings her mouth to one of Santana's breasts.

Brittany grins at this and brings her hands to Santana's shoulders and guides her down to the bed, her mouth still placing sweet kisses and nibbling on her friends breasts. Santana watches as the blonde over her moves from one breast to the other, her own head flying back at the sensation of Brittany's tongue flicking her nipples.

"Ugh." Santana grunts, bringing her hand to the back of Brittany's head urging her to keep going.

She kisses her way up Santana's chest, to her neck, her chin until finally reaching her lips. Brittany breathes out onto her lips, suddenly forgetting that she should probably be exhausted but the idea of being able to do to Santana what she'd done to her is too much to wait for.

"I want you." Santana speaks out, her breath hitting the inside of Brittany's mouth.

She doesn't need to be told twice. Brittany slides her hand down the side of Santana's naked torso to in between their bodies, her fingers brushing against the wet skin between Santana's legs. Santana gasps out unable to muffle a moan that escapes her lips, but she doesn't even care and she grabs at Brittany's biceps to steady herself, prepare herself.

Brittany sees Santana nod to her, her breathing turning into small pants pleading for her to continue and not to stop. She presses her lips to the smaller girls as she slowly enters a finger inside of her, swallowing the push of air that comes out of Santana's mouth and into her own.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out onto Santana's lips, her eyes wide with amazement.

The blonde easily glides her finger in and out of Santana's center, the wetness coating her fingers with ever movement. She goes through the same motions as Santana had with her, slowly working with one finger only to ready her for a second finger to join in the mix. Once she added another finger Santana's gasps and moans became more frequent and she leaned her body up into Brittany's needing more of everything.

She hears a strained noise coming from the girl below her as she thrusts a little harder and she pulls her head back quickly and notices a slightly pained look.

"Good hurt?" Brittany asks cautiously, preparing herself to pull out and stop all together at the first sign that this is not a good hurt. Santana looks back at her, her mouth still wide open desperately searching for air and she reaches one of her hands down to Brittany's wrist.

"Definitely good hurt." She assures her and guides Brittany's motions to continue at the exact pace and depth she had been going at. "Don't stop. Please." She begs.

Brittany nods, biting on her lower lip before pressing her lips quickly to Santana's and then bringing her head to the side breathing into the smaller girls ear. She fells Santana's hips moving frantically up and into her hand, her fingers getting pushed deeper and deeper inside. Brittany brings her lips close to Santana's ear, brushing up against the skin there and breathes out.

"I want to go down on you." Brittany tells her quietly.

Santana wasn't sure about this. They've talked about it, like in general when they heard stories about it. To be honest she didn't really think about it being a possibility between them. When Brittany looked into her eyes to see if her request was okay and possibly alright for her to do, Santana closed her mouth quickly to swallow the dryness away.

"I, umm…" Santana searched around the blonde's features, as her fingers still pumped in and out of her. "Yes, if you want to." She nods, licking her lips nervously.

Without anymore words, Brittany kisses her hard and long, letting her fingers slow their pace until she finally pulls them out to ready the area for a different appendage to take refuge there. Santana groans at the loss of friction and contact all together, but her skin buzzes at the feeling of Brittany's tongue and lips traveling down her body.

She watches Brittany settle herself between her legs, bending them to give the blonde better access. She feels and sees Brittany's hands graze the inside of her thighs until resting underneath them and pulling herself closer to Santana's center. They look at one another, Brittany's mouth just hovering over her wetness and Santana nods anxiously.

Their eyes stay locked as Brittany lowers her mouth and Santana's skin hums at the feeling of her breath hitting her right there. Once her mouth comes in contact Santana's head flies back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her hips moving up. Brittany's tongue, though inexperienced, kisses her there with such ease as if she were kissing her mouth, or her neck or her chest. It feels so good and Santana can't help the way her body is reacting, pushing up to get more of Brittany's tongue inside of her more of her mouth on her.

She reaches down needing to hold on to something and she grabs Brittany's hand, lacing their fingers together, squeezing them tight. Santana breathes out Brittany's name into the air that is a mix of quiet, hushed moans and the sounds of their bodies moving together. Brittany can tell by the way Santana's hips of bucking up towards her and how tightly Santana's grip on her hand is becoming that she is almost there.

So she lets her tongue move quickly and harder over the sensitive spot that Santana had told her 'right there, right there' and begged her 'don't stop B'. She hummed out as her mouth moved, her tongue darted in and around, fully enjoying the taste of her best friend, surprised at how good she tastes.

Santana's hips move up two more times until she finally holds herself up to Brittany's mouth, her tongue still moving methodically, and her body begins to shudder and shake. Brittany grabs her thigh to keep her up and against her mouth, feeling her climax coming in waves. She keeps her mouth against Santana, as the girl lowers herself back to the bed, licking up every last bit of Santana that she can. She kisses the spot she has come to know, along with the inside of her thighs and then climbs her way back up to meet her face.

She doesn't even get the chance to say anything, ask her how it was, how she was because Santana reaches out grabbing her face and pulling her down to her crashing their lips together. Santana doesn't even care that she can taste herself on Brittany's lips, in her mouth, it doesn't matter at all. If anything it makes this mean even more.

They smile at one another, brushing their hands over skin in a caring way, running fingers through each other's hair. They lay side by side, Brittany's leg tossed lazily over Santana's body, the blonde's torso half across her as well, resting her head on the smaller girls chest.

"Thank you." Brittany breathes out after their breathing calms down. Santana grins shaking her head, pressing her lips to the top of Brittany's head.

"Shh," She coos cuddling her up closer in her arms, reaching beside her for the sheet that was almost on the ground and covering them when she feels Brittany shiver.

It's only a few more minutes until she hears the light steady breathing of Brittany from her shoulder, letting her know that her best friend was fast asleep. She laid there, with the blonde in her arms, caressing her arm softly with her fingers, nuzzling her head into Brittany's thinking about everything that had just happened.

It was amazing, breathtaking even. She couldn't believe that she and Brittany could create such insane and intense feelings to one another. Her own eye lids were falling, telling her that sleep was definitely on its way. She smiles to herself, letting her lips brush Brittany's skin letting her thoughts fade away and sleep take over. Her last few thoughts, she definitely wanted this to happen again and that she was pretty certain that she was in love with her best friend. What kind of made that okay was that she was almost as positive that Brittany felt the same.

The End:)


End file.
